wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Katrina Booth (Vigilante Timeline)
Katrina Booth from the Vigilante Timeline is an upcoming antagonist character in WUC. She's a version of Katrina who never met Jason Blood and never trained to become a hero. Instead she lost her sense of morality over the years and became a vigilante who decided to put an end to the whole criminal problem personally by ending the lives of the criminals who have wronged her or others. History Early Life When Katrina was born, she was found to have had powers. That was assumed naturally because her parents both possessed separate powers. Her mother was a superhero who had the powers of super-strength and super-leaping, while her father was an assassin who had the power to travel into an alternate dimension known as the Null Zone. Katrina inherited both sets of powers. When Katrina started going to regular school, she continuously found herself accidentally breaking things, disappearing into the Null Zone constantly, whether accidental or not, and jumping abnormally high whenever she tried to jump normally. Because of this, she began begin labelled as a freak and started getting bullied because of it. She developed major anxiety over her powers until eventually it became too much and she was transferred to an academy where she could learn to train her powers. Her confidence in her powers from then on grew and she started to learn how to control them until her time at the academy ended and she had to leave. She took up a career in indie music and her travels took her around the world playing gigs. Timeline Differences This version of Katrina's story is similar to her main timeline, up until her introduction to the Omniversal Guardian Academy. Her timeline differentiates there as she never met Jason in this timeline. Eventually after being left out and after being avoided at the academy, she left on her own to deal with the cult once more. The SQUIP Enters Katrina, on her own, returned to the Cult of Azhorra-tha's activities in Paris and discovered more about the organisation. Upon going to question Marcus Chan once more, she was met with an empty house apart from a powerful A.I. program known as the Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor, or SQUIP, linked up to the computers. He made a bargain with Katrina: Freedom from the Eye in exchange for information about the cult. From there, the SQUIP manipulated Katrina into transferring his program into a watch-like device on the desk which she was then made to carry around. The SQUIP later made an appearance within Katrina's head, having injected a supercomputer device into her bloodstream through the watch device which later implanted itself in her brain. As she hadn't met Jason in this timeline, there was nobody to stop it, which led to the SQUIP developing itself in her consciousness. From then on, the SQUIP took a mentor-like role with Katrina, helping her out with her powers and helping grow her confidence. The Chicago incident happened largely the same as it did in the main timeline, and she became thought of as a hero in no time. She met Vanya in the streets, but this time, instead of running away, Vanya developed a friendship with Katrina. One that consisted for several years, and still persists to present day. Vigilante Path However, after a while with Vanya and the dawn of a romantic relationship, Katrina began thinking about everything she'd been through and how most of it had happened because of criminal violence. Her mum's death, the death of her roommate and the destruction of the towers in New York, and even her dad's disappearance. She began to consider what the point in trying to turn criminals in to the police was when a more permanent solution could be found. And so, she took up a vigilante role and took to the streets to deal with the problem directly. The SQUIP agreed with her and pulled her further down that line of thought, and eventually she made a name for herself on the streets of Chicago. Against Vanya's wishes, she took the job worldwide and began taking it upon herself to get rid of bigger criminals all over the world. Vanya took that badly, and went down a dark path after Katrina left. She found an alliance in a dimensional warlord named Lord Vortech, which is what led Katrina to eventually meet up with her once more along with another of Vortech's allies in the Super-Adaptoid. A fight ensued, one which ended in the murder of Vanya and Katrina's acquisition of the Super-Adaptoid's cosmic cube fragment, meaning she gained the ability to steal powers and copy them from people. She used that to her advantage with Vanya's corpse, shakily taking her sound manipulation powers and continuing on. She was too far gone to think about turning back. She'd just killed her girlfriend, perhaps the girl she loved most in her life, and she had no idea what to do. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Super-Strength:' Katrina can tap into her physical strength, which is much higher than that of the average human and is possibly her most powerful ability. Her strength also leads into other physical advantages such as enhanced durability and stamina. *'Telekinesis:' Katrina can use a form of telekinesis that doesn't seem to have a clear range and is incredibly powerful, especially when enhanced by Vanya's sound manipulation powers. She can also use it to enhance her physical abilities, able to access the following as a subset: **'Super-Leaping:' Katrina can jump both really high and really far due to her subconscious use of telekinesis to move herself further. **'Flight:' Katrina can fly with the aid of telekinesis, able to maneuver herself easily through the air. *'Null Zone:' Katrina can teleport herself to and from an alternate "null" dimension that mirrors the mainworld except completely void of human presence and darker. This can act like a teleportation ability, or an escape. Nothing she does in this dimension affects the real world in any way, unless it’s something done to herself. She can also take other people into the Null Zone, though she usually has to make contact with them to do so. Stolen *'Sound Absorption:' Katrina is able to manipulate sound, but with the condition that first, she must absorb it. **'Sound Manipulation:' Katrina can manipulate sound to her desire. In some cases, she can do so to devastating effects, such as: ***'Telekinesis:' Through manipulating sound waves, Katrina can move objects to her desire. Coupled with her natural telekinesis, it makes for a devastating force. ***'Sound Wave Projection:' Once absorbing sound, Katrina can release it in blasts which can be used to knock people backwards. ****'Geokinesis:' Katrina is able to use the sound waves to devastating effects such as causing irreparable damage to buildings. **'Enhanced Hearing:' Katrina is able to hear things which would usually be impossible for the average human hearing through concentration. She's able to focus on a specific sound and block out the others, no matter how loud they are. *'Atmokinesis:' Katrina is able to manipulate the weather to a certain extent and is able to make it rain when she is sad or angry. She seems to be able to manipulate wind as well and sounds of thunder can be heard sometimes while she uses this power, hinting at lightning. Abilities *'Bilingual:' Katrina is fluent in both English and French. *'Musical Expertise:' Katrina can play both the Ukulele and Acoustic Guitar at a moderate level of expertise. She also has some knowledge on violin, thanks to Vanya’s teachings. Weaknesses *'Deafness:' If Katrina is deafened in some way, for example if a gun was set off next to her ears, she would lose access to her sound powers for the duration of the deafness. Paraphernalia Equipment *'MEKA Underwater Suit:' Katrina possesses a MEKA jumpsuit designed for underwater travelling with a built-in automatic helmet feature and a high durability level. *'Cosmic Cube Fragment:' Stolen from the Super-Adaptoid and placed in the SQUIP's original watch, the fragment gives Katrina the ability to copy other people's powers, and in some cases, steal them. The fragment could give Katrina access to small-scale reality warping if she knew how to handle it, but as she doesn't, it's relegated to just copying powers and abilities. Transportation *None Weapons *None Trivia * This version of Katrina was originally developed as a "What If?" scenario, and the original idea was "What If the SQUIP got his way with Katrina?". The idea changed further along the line, mostly so Katrina's own character could be developed instead of making her a mindless slave to the SQUIP. Somewhere along this Katrina's timeline, she got rid of the SQUIP, though that happened offscreen. Category:Villainous Category:Original Characters Category:Alternate Timeline